


贪吃的狮子

by Rojita



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 我为了写人兽竟然特地上网查了狮子的交配情况，还看了几个交配视频……恩闪涉及预警人兽预警





	贪吃的狮子

“太阳的，你以为本王这里是幼儿园吗？”

奥兹曼迪亚斯今天一反常态，他来到吉尔伽美什的住处，没有要求畅饮，也没有任何上床的意思，他的身边跟着几只幻想种，贪玩的小东西们一进门就注意到了一旁趴着休憩的巨大雄狮，像找到了新玩具的小孩一样冲过去在那座高耸的金色大山上又抓又挠，而雄狮只是睁开眼睛瞅了一眼，就趴下继续睡了。

“御主他们出发前恩奇都说现在有只狮子陪着你，被这些孩子听到了。”奥兹曼迪亚斯熟练地坐到床边，笑着说，“余可是很宠他们的。”

“哼。”吉尔伽美什一只手拎起脚边扒着他裤子往上爬的幻想种，正好扔到了雄狮脖子上蓬松的软毛里，小家伙用爪子抓住细长的鬃毛，把雄狮从睡梦中抓醒了过来。

“黄金的，汝应该也很喜爱他们吧。”奥兹曼迪亚斯抱起一只幻想种塞到吉尔伽美什怀里，“余可是听说过，汝过去在乌鲁克时会和汝的狮子一同欢爱”

“吾友？他还真是什么都往外说啊。”吉尔伽美什轻笑，连话语中都带着笑意，他满意地看着怀中的幻想种轻轻蹭了蹭头顶正抚摸着他的手掌，然后跳下他的大腿去找他的同伴们玩乐。

吉尔伽美什从宝库里拿出珍藏的美酒，倒在了两个金杯里，递给了奥兹曼迪亚斯，“不来一杯吗，太阳的。”

“伊斯坎达尔惦记汝的酒很长时间了，不过时钟塔的那个小鬼一口也不让他喝。”奥兹曼迪亚斯摇晃着手中的杯子，细细品尝着。

两人时不时地唠一两句，一直持续到了深夜，幻想种全都蜷到雄狮的身边，头一点一点地马上要睡着了，奥兹曼迪亚斯将他们全部赶回去睡觉，然后回身把吉尔伽美什压在床上。

“汝不会认为余这次来只是为了带他们玩吧。”

“怎么可能。”吉尔伽美什抬手抱住身上的人，“让本王等了这么久，你要怎么赎罪。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯把吉尔伽美什的裤子脱下来，伸进腿缝一路向后，摸到了那个隐秘的洞口，用手指戳了几下，感受到吉尔伽美什的后穴跟着张合，就迫不及待地插了进去。

吉尔伽美什不适地皱了皱眉，微微张开双腿以便更好地接受奥兹曼迪亚斯的玩弄，同时又从宝库里掏出了一个瓶子，打开全部倒在了自己的下体，粘稠的液体在腿间滑落，身后的穴口也因为液体变得湿润柔软起来。

“汝还在宝库里放这种东西吗？黄金的。”

“方便罢了。”吉尔伽美什撩起被淋湿的上衣，双手稍微掰开自己的腿根，脸上带着红晕和充满情欲的笑看着奥兹曼迪亚斯的手在自己的下体亵玩，“吾友在做的时候可从来不在乎场合。”

“余又不是野兽。”奥兹曼迪亚斯漫不经心地回了一句，吉尔伽美什已经能吃进去他三根手指了，他不想再继续忍耐，略微的痛感更能给这两位王者带来绝顶的欢愉。

在奥兹曼迪亚斯插进来的瞬间，吉尔伽美什因为疼痛而瑟缩了一下，大腿紧绷，嘴紧紧地闭上，两只眼睛也冒出了一点泪光。前些日子有一次玩得太狠了，恩奇都因为愧疚好几天没和他做，导致吉尔伽美什现在身体的反应有些生涩。

但他并不讨厌，不如说反而习惯于这样带着疼痛的性爱，毕竟经常和他交合的人本质上是只野兽，在野兽的性本能里可没有温柔这一概念。

奥兹曼迪亚斯将吉尔伽美什的上衣扯成两片，欺身上前抚摸着他的胸部把玩，含住其中一点在嘴里逗弄。

吉尔伽美什长着嘴重重地呼吸，眼神有些茫然地看着房顶，双手抱住奥兹曼迪亚斯，身体被身下的抽插带着一下一下的来回运动。

胸前被玩得湿漉漉的，吉尔伽美什红着脸将头偏向一边，闭着眼睛享受着，嘴里断断续续地蹦出几声呻吟。

吉尔伽美什的呻吟声并不大，只是有时候舒爽到极点才小声地叫一句，大多数时候都是沉重地喘气声和鼻音，反而是身下传来的水声和肉体拍打的声音更明显一些。

奥兹曼迪亚斯起身，拽住吉尔伽美什的手臂，下体大幅度的抽插。吉尔伽美什因为姿势而有些难受，他保持着双腿在奥兹曼迪亚斯的身侧大开，双手被从正前方拽住，他的上半身因为快感而向前蜷缩，唾液顺着张开喘息的嘴边留下，眼睛愣愣地看着自己和奥兹曼迪亚斯交合的下体，被刺激得留下一行眼泪。

在奥兹曼迪亚斯射进来的时候，吉尔伽美什也跟着攀上了高潮，他的眼睛紧闭，头下意识地向后仰，形成了一个好看的弧度。两个人保持着高潮的姿势调整了一会，因为双手被放开，吉尔伽美什摔在了床上，他的双腿还大张着，一只手抚上自己的腹部，感受着身体内部源源不断传来的魔力，满足地呼出一口气。

两人都不是纵欲的类型，懂得什么是有所节制，在一次畅快淋漓的做爱过后，奥兹曼迪亚斯帮吉尔伽美什简单地收拾了一下就被赶了出去，回到了自己的寝室。

长期受性爱滋养的身体得到了满足，吉尔伽美什有些困乏，渐渐沉入了睡眠之中。

吉尔伽美什清楚自己只是处于浅眠的状态，但却像跌入了梦境，自己的身体好像被人控制了一样，身上传来麻痒的触感，他感觉下体有一个又热又硬的东西顶着自己，不情愿地张开了双眼，正好看到了雄狮巨大的性器顶入自己体内的画面。

“啊啊！！”声音不受控制地被喊了出来，还带着欲求不满的尾音，因为兽类身体的结构问题，吉尔伽美什被迫趴在床上，承受着身后狂风暴雨般的侵犯。

吉尔伽美什没有去阻止，但兽类的大小和力度不管试过几次他都无法习惯，身体已经过载，他无法支撑地晕了过去。

一缕阳光照在脸上，吉尔伽美什疲惫地睁开眼睛，下体异样的骚动让他立刻清醒了过来，他撑起身体回过头，看到身后的庞然大物仍然在自己身体里疯狂地律动着，不免有些无奈。

感受到自己的宠物终于又一次射了出来，吉尔伽美什伸手推开仍兴奋不已的狮子，没好气地敲了几下它的脑袋，为自己竟然被一头畜生做晕过去而有些恼火，起床准备收拾。

狮子的交配期很长，而且射精量非常大，吉尔伽美什的身体装不下如此庞多的精液，身下已经堆起了一大摊，被使用了一整晚的小口也在不知疲倦地向外吐着精液。

从来没有做过清洁工作的王有些头疼，但同居的友人还要几天才能回来，他并不想泡在精液里生活，也不想让迦勒底的其他人见到这间屋子的惨状，只能认命的一把烧掉了已经被浸透的床具。

这张床可是当初在乌鲁克就伴随着自己，其中还留有自己和恩奇都初夜的纪念，吉尔伽美什不由地有些心疼。

但也无所谓了，毕竟他已经回到了自己的身边。


End file.
